Not Gone Forever
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ally's grandmother passes, she finds comfort in her friends as they grieve with her. Rated T for mention of death. Done for a friend, so please, no flames.


**This story is for my good friend, Sparkling Lover, who is mourning the loss of her great grandmother, who was very dear to her. This story is dedicated to her great grandmother. May she rest in peace in Heaven.**

**Disclaimer: I own Rachel and Sparkling Lover owns Ally. All other characters belong to their respective owners. Also, I don't own the songs either.**

* * *

**Not Gone Forever**

It was a beautiful day at the Grant Mansion and Rachel was hanging with Heatblast, Chromastone, Four Arms, and her fiancée Rook. She was currently snuggled against Rook with her back to his chest as they were laying down on the couch and he had his arms around her, holding her. Heatblast was reading and Four Arms and Chromastone were doing a crossword, often asking the others for help.

"First Pixar film created. Eight letters," said Chromastone.

"Toy Story," said Rachel right away. "That was their first film to create."

The phone began ringing and Rachel sighed. "I don't want to get up," she half-groaned with a smile.

"The phone won't answer itself, Baby," said Rook with a grin.

"Alright," she sighed reluctantly and headed for the phone. "Hello?"

"Rachel, this is your aunt," said Ally's mother, but she sounded upset.

"Aunty, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, feeling dread fill her.

Her aunt sighed. "Your uncle's mother passed away," she said.

Rachel gasped. She had known that her uncle's mother had been sick, but they had been praying she would get better. But it looked like it was her time. "How is Uncle doing?" she asked.

Her aunt sighed again. "He's taking it hard and so is Ally," she said. "She was asking if she could go see you today at the Mansion."

Rachel knew Ally wanted to be around Heatblast and Four Arms and agreed. "She can come up," said Rachel. "What time does she need to be home?"

"Actually, would it be alright if she stayed for a few weeks? After the funeral, your uncle and I have paperwork from the lawyers and such to be taken care of and I don't think Ally will want to be around for that."

Rachel at once agreed to that. "Aunty, we're here for all of you," she said. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, dear."

With that, Rachel hung up the phone and went to the living room again. "Guys," she said. "Do you remember when I told you about my uncle's mother being sick?" They nodded and saw her downcast expression. She sighed. "Well, she passed away."

The aliens were shocked and then saddened. "How is your uncle doing?" asked Rook.

Rachel shrugged. "It's hard for him and Ally too, from what my aunt told me. Ally's coming to stay for about a month while her parents clear stuff with the lawyers and get everything straightened out a bit," she said.

They heard a car pull up and Rachel went to go get Ally and to hug her aunt, who thanked her again for agreeing to watch over Ally. Rachel wished both her and her uncle a safe trip as she helped the downcast into the house. They went to the living room and when she caught sight of Four Arms and Heatblast, she ran to them. Heatblast stood up and caught her as she pretty much slammed into him and started to cry. Unsure of what to say, he hugged her and rubbed her back as her crying became loud sobbing, her tears rolling down her face and splashing onto Heatblast's shoulder.

Rook stood up and pulled his fiancée into a hug, knowing she was also upset. She hugged him and rested her head on his chest with a sigh, remembering when she had reacted to the news of her father passing away. Even though she had known he would eventually die, the pain still hit hard and hurt harder.

She then remembered the songs she had listened to while crying for five hours straight after receiving the news. One of them came to her and she started to sing.

"_On an icy road one night,_

_Young man loses his life,_

_They mark the shoulder with a cross._

_And his family gathers round,_

_On a piece of hallowed ground,_

_Their hearts are heavy with their loss._

_As the tears fall from their eyes,_

_There's one who always sympathize."_

Rook joined Rachel in singing as he knew the song well and their voices harmonized together.

"_God only cries for the living,_

_Cause it's the living, that are left to carry on._

_And all the angels up in Heaven,_

_They're not grieving, because they're gone._

_There's a smile on their faces,_

_Cause they're in a better place,_

_Than they've even known._

_God only cries for the living,_

_Cause it's the living, that are so far from home."_

The two then sat down on the couch with Ally between them and Four Arms, Heatblast, and Chromastone gathered near them too and Rachel continued to sing.

"_It still makes me sad,_

_When I think of my granddad._

_I miss each and every day._

_But I know the time will come,_

_When my own grandson,_

_Will wonder why I went away._

_Maybe we're not meant to understand,_

'_Til we meet up in the Promised Land._

Now Four Arms, Heatblast, and Chromastone began to croon in time with Rachel and Rook, their combined voices forming a soothing chorus.

"_God only cries for the living,_

_Cause it's the living, that are left to carry on._

_And all the angels up in Heaven,_

_They're not grieving, because they're gone._

_There's a smile on their faces,_

_Cause they're in a better place,_

_Than they've even known._

_God only cries for the living,_

_Cause it's the living, that are so far from home."_

Rachel then finished the song solo.

"_Yeah, we're so far from home."_

Ally sniffled and accepted hugs from them all. "She up there now, Ally," said Rachel.

"I know," said the sad little girl. "Is she really watching over me?"

Chromastone smiled. "Yes, she is," he said. "Because there's windows up there for them to look out of."

Ally looked up at him. "Really?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded and then started to sing as the others listened.

_One day SHY OF eight years old__  
__Grandma passed away__  
__I was a broken hearted little boy,__  
__blowing out that birthday cake__How I cried when the sky let go__  
__with a cold and lonesome rain__  
__Momma smiled said don't be sad child__  
__Grandma's watchin you today_

Rachel joined Chromastone as tears filled her eyes, making her voice crack a little as she harmonized with him.

_'Cause there's holes in the floor of Heaven__  
__and her tears are pourin' down__  
__that's how you know she's watchin'__  
__wishin' she could be here now__  
__And sometimes if you're lonely__  
__just remember she can see__  
__there's holes in the floor of Heaven__  
__and she's watchin' over you and me_

Rachel leaned back against Rook, who held her and wiped away her tears. Ally did the same with Four Arms, who rubbed her back and let her cry. Chromastone continued the song.

_Seasons come and seasons go__  
__nothin' stays the same__  
__I grew up fell in love__  
__met a girl who took my name_

_Year by year we made a life__  
__in this sleepy little town__  
__I thought we'd grow old together__  
__Lord I sure do miss her now_

_But there's holes in the floor of Heaven__  
__and her tears are pourin' down__  
__that's how you know she's watchin'__  
__wishin' she could be here now__  
__and sometimes when I'm lonely__  
__I remember she can see__  
__there's holes in the floor of Heaven__  
__and she's watchin' over you and me_

Looking over at Ally now, Chromastone stroked the little girl's head and she held her arms out to him, to which Four Arms handed her to the Crystalsapien, who held her as he continued to sing.

_Well my little girl is 23__  
__I walk her down the aisle__  
__it's a shame her mom can't be here now__  
__to see her lovely smile_

_They throw the rice__  
__I catch her eye__  
__as the rain starts comin' down__  
__she takes my hand says daddy don't be sad 'cause__  
__I know momma's watchin' now_

_And there's holes in the floor of Heaven__  
__and her tears are pourin down__  
__that's how you know she's watchin'__  
__wishin' she could be here now__  
_

_And sometimes when I'm lonely__  
__I remember she can see__  
__there's holes in the floor of Heaven__  
__and she's watchin' over you and me_

_Watchin' over you and me__  
__Watchin' over you and me__  
__Watchin' over you and me_

The last note faded softly and Ally happened to look out the window and saw something. "Look," she said to them and they did, just in time to see a ray of sunlight appear near them. Going to the window, they saw it was coming from the sun behind a cloud that had holes in it. Ally turned to Rachel. "Do you think that means Grandma's watching right now?" she asked.

Smiling, Rachel nodded. "I believe it does, sweetie," she said as she thought about her father up there watching them all too.

Ally looked at the sunbeam and smiled as it warmed her, like the hugs that her grandmother would always give her when she came to visit. Ally was still a little sad, but knew that she'd see her grandmother again someday.

"I love you, Grandma," she whispered so softly that Rachel and the aliens didn't hear her, but apparently her grandmother heard her because right then, she heard her grandmother's voice.

_I love you too, my little angel._

Ally smiled through her tears and turned to hug Rachel, who hugged her back as the four aliens joined the girls in a warm, group hug.

Up in Heaven, an elderly woman and an elderly man were watching the group, smiling at them. They then heard the beautiful music start playing hymns of praise to the Almighty Father and went towards it, knowing that someday they would be reunited with their loved ones.

And the living on Earth also knew that one day they would see their loved ones again, but for now, those loved one weren't gone forever. They were still alive and always would be in their hearts and minds.

* * *

**The songs are "God Only Cries" by Diamond Rio and "Holes In The Floor Of Heaven" by Steve Wariner. Both are sad, but good songs.**

**Our loved ones who have passed are in Heaven and watching over us and when it's our time to go to Heaven, we'll be reunited with them. Until then, the good memories we had with them are what help us get through the hard times and remember how much they loved us and how much we love them. Never forget that your loved ones are not gone forever; they are always with you in your hearts and minds.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
